Stand In The Rain
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: Nico goes into the city to see if a demigod's children are demigods. He expected grumpy teenagers. He expected to feel out of place. But what he didn't expect will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nico goes to another, older demigod's house to see if that demigod's children are demigods. He expected grumpy teenagers. He expected unhappiness. But what he didn't expect will change his life forever.**

**A/N: You know how, in PJO, Percy and Nico are considered cousins because their dads are brothers? Yeah, well, it's not like that in this fanfic. Sorry. I think I stloe the idea of this story from another story. I'm sorry, but you had a really good idea. I'd give you credit if I could only remember the title of your story. So, if you're reading this and it has the same idea as your story, just let me know and I'll give you credit for it. Oh, and I need at least 2 reviews before I begin writing another chapter. Keep reviewing!**

**Nico POV**

Chiron began walking toward me. I was sitting at the breakfast table, alone as usual."Nico, we need to talk," he said to me. I stood up and threw my lunch out. We began walking.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I was expecting the worst. When Chiron says 'We need to talk', it's normally about something really important. Mainly something dangerous. Often involving something deadly.

"I need you to go to a friend of mine, " Chiron began, " And see if his children are like you." He looked at me to see my expression. But he wouldn't find anything. Hades children learn to hide their emotions at a very early age, seeing as it is a survival technique of ours.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Does he mean Hades children, or kids who have lost their siblings, or... The possibilities were endless.

"I mean demigods." _Oh. Wow. I'm stupid. Of course his friend was a demigod._

"What god is he from?" _Hera, Aphrodite, Athena?_

"He's from Zeus. His name is John and I need you to go over to their house as soon as possible and live with them. You will go to school, eat at the dinner table, and do chores. It will be like a normal family. They live on 126 Maple Street in the city, and your cover is that you're their cousin, visiting while your parents are out of town. Any questions?"

I shook my head. With Chiron, it's best to always say you have no questions, otherwise he'll go into an hour-long lecture. And with that, I was off to the city.

**1 Hour Later**

I was standing on line, waiting to buy my train ticket._ And let me tell you, it's taking forever! _The big guy in front of me was struggling to get his money out of his wallet. It was, apparently, a difficult task for him seeing as how big and meaty his hands were. He finally pulled it out, got his card, and went to get on the train. I stepped up. "One ticket, please," I mumbled as I handed over the money. The woman selling the tickets gave me the ticket and I walked over to the matching platform. After about five minutes, the train pulled up and I got on. I put my luggage in the basket on top of my seat, and sat down, listening to my iPod. After an hour and a half, the train pulled into Penn Station. I got out, and stepped onto the subway. There were no more seats, so I grabbed onto the pole and waited. A half hour later and I was in a cab on my way to 126 Maple Street. Gratefully, he knew the family, so I didn't have to navigate.

He stopped the car and I realized that we were there. I gave him the money, which never seemed to run out as long as you went to Half-Blood Hill for camp. The house was nice, and spacious. They had a bid yard, with a pool in the back. The house itself was a beige color, and looked like an old victorian house that had been updated with new paint and gardening.

I walked up the winding stone steps to the giant oak wood double doors. I used the knocker that said 'Moore' on it. A few seconds later I heard footsteps and a fit man with wavy brown hair opened the door.

"You must be Nico," he said to me.

"Last time I checked," I said back to him.

"Well, come on in. I'm John. I'll show you to your room and you can unpack, then we can start with the introductions."_ Well, he seems friendly enough. _I stepped into the house. It was _huge. _Like, so huge that it makes the biggest hotel in the world look small. It looked a loot smaller on the outside. John began walking over in to another room, passing a girl about 16 along the way. She had straight, jet black hair and a pale complexion. She looked like the kind of girl people call emo. People like me. John said to the girl, "Azrael, did you do your homework like I asked?"

"Yes, dad," Azrael said, exasperated. John made a turn, and I followed. He stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors immediately opened, and we stepped inside. He pressed the number 18 and the doors closed and we shot up.

The doors opened again and we stepped out. John led me down a long hallway and made a turn. Then another one. And finally he stopped ion front of black double doors.

"Your room," he said, making a gesture. I opened the doors and walked into the room. There was a huge black bed and black carpeting. The room had gray walls and a big walk-in closet. I opened another door leading out of the room and saw a bathroom. It also had gray walls and black appliances. There was black tile on the floor and a huge black deluxe shower.

"Wow", was pretty much all I could say. "Thank you. So when does school start?"

"Tomorow," John answered. "Let me know when you're done unpacking. Do you remember how to get back to where Azrael was?" When I nodded my head he said, "Make a right and you'll be in the kitchen. We're having hambugers tonight. I'll give the introductions." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me feeling lost in a place made for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Oh, and something I forgot to mention in the fist chapter is that Nico is 16 years old. I need 3 reviews to start writing the next chapter, so keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nico POV**

I began to unpack my things and put them on the hangers of the walk-in closet. This was a mindless activity, and soon my mind began to wander. I thought about how I hadn't had a home-cooked meal in a while, and how John said his daughter's name like he was frightened. Which led to something about a certain daughter that I shall not record. It was weird, though, that I couldn't remember what her face looked like. Only that her hair was jet black and straight, and that she was wearing a tight-looking black tank top with tight, ripped black jeans. She had been wearing black converses, as well. She had been thin, like, anorexic-thin. But nothing about her face. I had only gotten a glance, after all. When I finished packing, I began to walk in what I hoped was the direction of the kitchen. I bumped into a girl, about 14, along the way.

"You must be Nico," she said to me. _Is that all anyone ever says in this house?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." I realized that she was really pretty. But not magazine-pretty. Pretty in a dark way. Everything about her was fierce and angular. She had straight black hair also, but hers seemed duller and lighter than Azrael's. She had a thin face and a lean body. **(A/N: Think: Avril Lavigne's body) **She had blue-gray eyes with a straight nose in between them, and a small mouth. She had a dusty rose-colored tank top, and medium-blue skinny jeans. She only had on black socks. _Well, her I can remember._

"I'm Hadyn **(A/N: Meaning: 'little fire')**. Where are you off to?"

"The kitchen. Your dad said to meet him there."

"Oh. Um... The kitchen's that way." Hadyn pointed behind me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, embarrassed, as I started walking in the other direction. I reached the elevator, and pressed the number one. Seriously, this place was bigger than the mall. It has it's own elevator, for crying out loud! The doors opened, and I steppped out and smelled the hamburgers almost immediately. I followed the scent to the kitchen, where John, Azrael, a woman, and a boy I didn't know were sitting. The boy was about my age (16), and was dressed like a punk-rocker.

John looked up. "Oh, Nico. Come sit down. We're just waiting for my daughter, Hadyn."

This made me stop. "I bumped into her in the hall. Black hair, red shirt?"

"That's the one." John smiled. "Alright, so Nico, you've already met Azrael." He gestured toward her. I stared at her, willing myself to remember her face. She had a heart-shaped face, with piercing green eyes. The darker ring around the iris of her eyes were blue, with gave them a witchy look. She had a small, straight nose above a small, curved mouth. Her skin was pasty-white color, but flawless.

Azrael looked up, realizing she was being stared at. "Hi," she said. That was it. _Hi. _She looked back down to her chipped black nails.

"And this is my wife, Charnette **(A/N: Meaning: 'dark'.)**." Charnette had straight black hair like her daughters, and a pasty complexion like Azrael. She had a lean body, and eyes that, apparently, changed according to her mood. When I had walked in they had been a milky green, and were now a deep violet.

"Hello, Nico dear. Come and sit. You're going to be here for a while, so make yourself at home." Then Charnette gave me a warm smile. She seemed very motherly. "We have a schedule for you so you know about the activities for this month. There is also a separate schedule for other things, like when we'll be home, and when you have to go to school." _Oh, lovely. Not._

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." She shook it, and John resumed with the introductions.

John said, "And this is Abaddon. **(A/N: Meaning: 'Angel of Destruction')**. I have a feeling you two will get along great. Now, Charnette, dear, can you please go and see where Hadyn went off to?"

"Sure thing." And Charnette left the room.

John said, "Alright, let's eat!" He got up and brought the platter of hamburgers to the table. I noticed that Azrael took one and picked at it, and Abbadon took three and devoured them. He left the table. That left me, Azrael, and John. John took two and ate neatly. I took one and ate slowly. Soon, Charnette came into the kitchen, Hadyn behind her. Hadyn took the seat next to me, and took one. She ate neatly like John did. Charnette took the seat next to John, and did the same thing that Hadyn had. I remembered that everyone at the table already knew what I was there for. "Oh, and Nico," John said as he began putting more hamburger into his mouth, "Hadynwill give you a tour pf the house when you are both done eating." John finished the last of his hamburger, and left the table. I finished, and waited for Hadyn. It took about five minutes of silence, but soon Hadyn finished, and we left the table as she guided me around a corner.

"That's the exercise room," she said, pointing to a door. We walked further down the hallway. "The living room. The office. The reading room. The study. The computer room. The TV room." Hadyn pointed to a door each time she said a room name."The indoor pool. The hot tub room." We reached the elevator. I spent the rest of the day memorizing rooms. _And staring at Hadyn. _Soon the tour was over, and we were at the twenty-first floor. Hadyn looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's late. We should be getting to bed." I followed her to the elevator, and she pressed the button. The doors swung open, and we went inside. She pressed 18, and soon the doors opened. We stepped out, and she began walking to her room. I walked to mine, opened the door, and began getting ready for bed. I couldn't help thinking that things were about to get _very _interesting here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate it so much! In this chapter, I'll try to heat things up a little bit. It's going to be a little boring at first, so please try to bear with me. And for those of you who don't know, 'Azrael' means 'Angel of Death'. I need at least three reviews before I start writing another chapter, so keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

**Nico POV**

I laid down on the bed, and shut my eyes. After about five minutes, I opened my eyes again. _This isn't going to work. _I stared at the ceiling. Finally, after realizing I didn't know what time to wake up, I began reading the schedules.

_'Basic Schedule_

_School: 8:01-2:08 (bus comes at 7:20, so wake up around 6:45)(you'll be home around 2:30)_

_Eating Times_

_Breakfast: 7:00_

_Lunch(on weekends): 12:30_

_Dinner: 8:30_

_Work Times_

_John: 9:00-7:00 on weekdays_

_Charnette: 5:30-2:30 on weekdays_

_Hadyn: 3:00-7:00 on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday_

_Azrael: 1:00-8:00 on weekends_

_Abbadon: 3:30-8:00 on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday_

_You: 10:00-2:00 on weekends'_

_Chores_

_Friday- sweep kitchen after school_

_Saturday- clean counters before Founders' Ball, pick up outfits for Founders' Ball_

_Sunday- clean your bathroom_

_Monday- clean your closet and room_

_Tuesday- dust books in the study and reading room_

_Wednesday- put dishes in dishwasher after school_

I picked up the other list that had activities on it. It read:

_'Activity Schedule_

_Family Meeting- Friday, April 30th at 5:00PM in the kitchen_

_Founders' Ball- Saturday, May 1st at 7:00 PM_

_EarthSmart Meeting- Monday, May 3rd at 3:00PM'_

I thought about it. _Today is Thursday, so I'll get up at 6:45 tomorrow._ I set my alarm clock to 6:45. Tomorrow is also April 30th, so we'd have a family meeting in the kitchen at 5:00. _Whatever that is. _Then I started to worry. I had school tomorrow. I didn't even know what my sched- Oh. The schedule for my classes fell out of one of the folded-up schedules. I put all three schedules on my bedside table next to my alarm clock, and laid down in my bed, once again. Surprisingly, I fell asleep at once.

_We were in a bright space. It was so bright at first that I had to close my eyes. It was like when you wake up and you have to go to the bathroom, so you walk in and turn on the light, then you see spots. But this I wasn't ever going to get adjusted to. It was like we were inside a volcano. Then everything dulled. It was like we had walked into and different dimension. I looked down and saw that me and Azrael were inside a boat. _The underworld, _I thought. We kept going, but then something happened to the boat. It was dissolving, slowly at first, but faster as it gained momentum._

_Only Azrael's side of the boat didn't seem to be dissolving. In fact, she seemed oblivious to me and my side. I kept screaming at her to help me, but either she didn't hear me, or she just let on that she didn't. I screamed her name one last time. When I didn't know what else to do, I leaned over the gaping hole in between us and kissed her. It was only a small peck, but there was electricity, like a shock, but in a good way. This got her attention, and she finally looked my way. There was an alarmed look on her face, and she held out her hand. I took it, but as soon as our hands made contact, her side of the boat began to dissolve, too. And then we were falling, falling into the depths of the underworld._

I awoke with a start. _What a weird dream. _I looked at the alarm clock. 3:00 AM. _Ugh. _I laid back down in the bed, and slept dreamlessly.

Soon my alarm clock was buzzing, and I woke up. It read 6:45, so I went into the bathroom attached to my bedroom, and took a five-minute shower. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a gray skull on it. Then I put on my black DC's and went down the stairs. Hadyn and Azrael were already at the table. I avoided eye contact with Azrael as I sat down in the seat that I had sat in for dinner the night before.

"Good morning!" Hadyn said to me as I sat down.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"What's your problem?" she asked me. I shrugged. She let it go and said, "Are you excited about your first day at school?"

"Ecstatic," I said sarcastically. She smiled and stopped trying to cheer me up. A few minutes later John brought pancakes to the table.

"Any allergies?" he asked me. I shook head and took one pancake. I didn't try to see how everyone else was eating this time. I finished, and started walking toward the front door. "Wait!" John called. "Here. These are your schoolbooks." John handed me some notebooks and textbooks. "Now off you go." And with that, I walked out the door. I stood outside the house and waited for the bus to show up. Soon it did, and I was on the Highway to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it. In this chapter, Nico will go through his first day of school. I need at least three reviews before I begin writing the next chapter, so keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nico POV**

As I was sitting on the bus, I looked at my schedule.

_1st Period- Literacy Room 104_

_2nd Period- French Room 213_

_3rd Period- Math Room 111_

_4th Period- General Music ('A' Day) PerArtRoom Family/Consumer Science ('B' Day) Room 118_

_5th Period- Lunch Cafeteria_

_6th Period- PE ('A' Day) Gym Health ('B' Day) Room 113_

_7th Period- Science Room 109_

_8th Period- Social Studies Room 105_

Okay, so I could kind of get where I was going to be the rest of the day. _Easy enough so far. _The bus came to a stop, so I put the schedule inside one of the top notebooks and walked off the bus. All the teenagers seemed to be swarming to one area, so I just followed the crowd. Soon I was in front of a brick building with double doors. I opened the door, and stepped inside. Inside, there were marble floors, brick walls, and dark green lockers. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I walked into the main office.

I went up to the lady at a desk and said, "Hi, I'm Nico, and-"

The lady cut me off and said, "Ah, Nico. John's nephew. Yes, come here, child." I stepped closer to her. She handed me a slip with my locker number on it. "Now take this and don't be late to your first period class." I looked at the paper. Locker: _236. Combo: 49, 33,01._

I walked out of the office and went down the row of lockers, looking for mine. _Well, it has a '2' in front of it, so it could be upstairs. _I went up the steps and continued my search. I finally reached it, and put in the combo. I put my books inside, except for a notebook, binder, folder, and a pencil. I quickly went off to Room 104. The door loomed before me. Slowly, I opened it and stepped inside. There were rows of desks, a teacher's desk on the side of the room, and a whiteboard in the front of the room. I took a seat towards the back and sat down. The classroom quickly filled up with all shapes and sizes, but my gaze only stayed on one. _Azrael. _I noticed that she could be more beautiful than her sister. Her black hair was glossy in the fluorescent light, her pasty complexion making her stand out. Her lean figure looked skinny, but that only added to her exotic beauty. Azrael's long eyelashes framed her witchy eyes perfectly, and she was wearing a tight outfit as usual.

She was wearing a tight, black low V-neck T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with a silver spiked belt. This time, though, she seemed oblivious to my staring. Azrael made her way to the back, like me, and sat down, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face. Soon the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. She was medium-height, with brown hair and 'teachery' clothes. "Today, class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Nico di Angelo. Nico, come up here." I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom. "Now, Nico, tell us something about yourself."

I looked at her, panicked. "Like what?"

"Anything."

Then I did the most embarrassing thing possible. I said, "My name is Nico," then walked over to my seat andsat down. The class chuckled, and I looked down, suddenly finding my hands very interesting. I felt Azrael's gaze flicker to me, then she looked away. For the rest of the period, the teacher talked about the book Romeo and Juliet. I think it was the one where they killed themselves, so I tried to pay attention, making a note to myself to ask Hades if he crossed them over himself.

The bell rang again, and I was off to my next class. Throughout the rest of the school day, the teachers didn't ask me to introduce myself. They probably figured I had been through enough torture during first period. And if they did, they figured right. I had to deal with stares and snickers the rest of the day. Soon the last bell rang, and I headed back to my locker. I took the books I needed for homework, and boarded the bus again. _How long am I staying here?_

**Azrael POV**

After first period, I had all of my classes with Nico. If you had to ask me why I hated him, I wouldn't be able to tell you. There was something intoxicating about him, like I had to be closer to him, and I hated it. I hated him. He just waltzes in with his perfect life, like nothing fazes him. 'Oh, look. I'm a demigod and my life is perfectly amazing and flawless and you get to watch me in all my glory'. I mean, seriously, he's invincible. He doesn't feel pain. Maybe I'm jealous of him, as well, but none of that matters, because he'll be going back to where he came from soon.

He was handsome, I had to give him that. What with his black-and-white features and perfectly tousled hair. He looks at me all the time, which is really starting to get annoying, but it's hard to be annoyed with the _way _he's looking at me. In a questioning way, like I might be like him. Like I could escape this life. Like he has hope for me.

Then I went on the bus, lost in my thoughts. That's when I realized that I hadn't gotten on the bus early like I normally did. And now there were no seats. Hadyn was at tennis. Abbadon was at lacrosse. And the only other person of whom I shared a house with was Nico. I took a deep breath, walked down the isle and asked, ever so sweetly, "Nico, can I sit with you?"

Nico looked up, startled at first, saw me, and said, "Sure." He moved his books onto his lap and continued doing his homework. I started texting on my phone. As soon as Nico saw it, he got an alarmed look on his face, then relaxed, and finished up his homwork. After he was done, he asked, "So where are Hadyn and Abbadon?"

"Sports," I answered.

Nico angled his body so it was facing mine. "Look, did I do something to upset you? Because if I did, then I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked away. Nico shrugged and looked out the window. _How long is he staying here?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I think all the other authors know how much they mean to me. I need at least three reviews before I begin writing another chapter, so keep reviewing! I finally found out what story gave me the idea. It was called A Meeting With Death by MyMagicalExistencex14. Some of you have said that Azrael is a Mary-Sue, but she is not. Think about it. An anorexic-thin girl with straight black hair and really pale skin. How is that a Mary-Sue? I put that she was beautiful, because a girl like that could only be beautiful to Nico. And with that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Nico POV**

The bus pulled up, and me and Azrael got out of the seat and off the bus. We began walking home. Being close to her, I realized that there were shadows behind her eyes. Shadows that could make a grown man scream in the middle of the night. Shadows that made me wonder what had happened to her. Whenever she caught me looking at her, she would look away in a second. And six times (Yes, I'm counting.) I saw those eyes. The witchy eyes that would send chills up anyone's spine. The witchy eyes with a dark past. And the witchy eyes that hoped for a better future. And I got all of this out of a bus ride.

Soon we reached the front door, I stepped inside, sat at the table, and started doing homework. Azrael looked at me for a second, then made a turn. _Maybe to the elevator? _But I didn't have time to worry about where Azrael could have gone, because algebra was waiting for me.

An hour and a half later, I was done and started exploring the house. I made many twists and turns, but soon I was in front a big door that read 'Exercise Room'. I stepped inside, and was amazed. The walls were a blood red, the carpet black, and there were pieces of exercise equipment everywhere. I decided that my best bet was a treadmill, so I walked over to one in the corner, and started at a slow jog. As my mind began to wander farther and farther away from the treadmill, I started going faster. And faster. Thoughts were spinning around in my mind like _Why does Azrael hate me? When can I go back to camp? How long will it take for me to figure out if the kids are demigods? How am I going to figure out if the kids are demigods? Why doesn't anyone in this family have brown hair like their dad? I didn't know Hadyn played lacrosse. _I tripped on the treadmill and went flying. As soon as I fell, Hadyn was over me.

"Easy there, tiger." She smiled. I started to sit up slowly, and Hadyn helped me. "So, tiger, what do you think about busting out of this joint?"

"I thought you were at lacrosse."

"I was. It ended fifteen minutes ago. So what do you say?" I nodded, and soon me and Hadyn were in front of a mall. We opened the doors to sweet, sweet freedom.

There were no adults to tell us what to do, so we had fun. First we went into a small sunglasses shop. We tried a bunch of sunglasses on. We both laughed hysterically when Hadyn put on a huge pair of white Coach sungalsses. Then we moved on to a costume store, where we tried on a whole bunch of costumes. I think that store was Hadyn's favorite. After the costume store, we decided to take a break and had hot dogs at the food court. And that's where it all went wrong.

Because, as soon as I was about to take a second bite out of my hot dog, an empousa walked over to us. I knew she was an empousa by the way she smelled. Apparently the other people smelled her, too, because they started clearing out the food court. They may not have known why she smelled like that, but they knew that she smelled. That left us alone with her.

"Hello, could one of you tell me where Hot Topic is?" the empousa asked.

I whipped out my sword (A pen, like Percy's. Tyson had made it for me, so I would never forget about him and Percy.) and slashed at the empousa. She whisked it away with a flick of her wrist, and tried to stab me with her knife. I deflected with my sword, and thrusted upward. The knife went flying out of her hand. I thought I had the advantage, but then she pulled another one out of her pocket. _Really?! _I unarmed her with that one, soon, too, and then she realized that she didn't have another one. Instead, she looked behind me. Then I remembered. _Hadyn!_ The empousa made a step toward her, and got hold of her wrist. I quickly jabbed my sword into the empousa's chest and watched as she dissolved in black mist. I turned around to see Hadyn, looking frightened. It started to rain.

"What was that thing?!" Hadyn questioned, on the verge of tears.

"An empousa," I answered her.

"A what?!"

"Vampire," I said, "Let's get out of here."

Hadyn nodded and we made our way back to the house. Hadyn kept looking back, almost as if she was expecting to see the empousa following us. The rain was coming down hard now.

"Relax," I told her, "I killed her. She shouldn't be back for at least a week."

This only seemed to make her even more on edge. "A week?! What about forever?!"

"She only went to the Underworld, where my dad rules. She'll have to come back again, but we don't have to worry about it for at least a week." Hadyn looked behind us again. "It's alright. They're not very good fighters. If she comes back, I'll kill her. I promise."

Soon we were on the steps leading up to the house. We opened the door and realized the lights were out. "Hello?" Hadyn called.

"We're in here." It was coming from the living room. Hadyn and I followed the voice to find Azrael and Abbadon sitting on couches. We could only see them faintly, because the lights were out and all they had were candles.

"Mom and dad are at a town meeting and the electricity went out. We tried calling but the phones aren't working. Knowing them, they'll stay at the meeting until the electricity comes back," Abbadon said.

"I have an idea!" Hadyn shouted excitedly. "Let's play 'I Never'! I'll go get the soda." We all sat in awkward silence until Hadyn came back a few minutes later. "Who wants to go first?" When no one answered, she said, "Alright. I Never kissed a girl."

Only Abbadon drank.

I said, "I Never wore any color besides black."

Everyone drank.

Azrael said, "I Never smoked a cigarette."

Abbadon drank.

Abbadon said, "I never got an A+."

Hadyn drank. Then she said, "I Never went to a club."

Azrael drank.

I said, "I Never saw an elephant in real life."

Hadyn drank.

Azrael said, "I Never had a boyfriend."

Hadyn drank.

Abbadon said "I Never want to play this game again."

Hadyn and I drank. Then we all laughed.

After the laughing fit was over, Abbadon said, "Why don't we play 'Truth or Dare' instead?" After we all nodded in agreement, Abbadon started by saying, "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered. _Easy._

"I dare you to go next door and ask the neighbors for a condom."

"Alright," I said, and got up and walked next door. Everyone else was watching me from the front door of their house. I knocked on the door, and an old lady answered. "Mam, do you have a condom to spare?" She answered by slamming the door in my face. I stepped away from the door, laughing.

We all went back inside and I said, "Hadyn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"Who is your favorite sibling?" Azrael and Abbadon watched her intently.

"Abbadon," she answered.

"Ooohh, burn!" Abbadon said to Azrael. Azrael glared at him and he shut up. The game continued, and soon the lights were back on, and it was 3:00 AM.

We went to our rooms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! They mean so much to me. I'm running out of ideas for this story, though, so if you have any ideas, feel free to put them in a review! Speaking of reviews, I need at least three before I begin writing another chapter. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but it's hard to do, because I like to update fast. I like updating fast because I know I hate it when I love a story and the author doesn't update for a month. And with that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Azrael POV**

After our game of truth or dare, we all went back to our rooms and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so I didn't bother with setting my alarm clock. I like to sleep in, especially on the weekends. But I was dreaming:

_I was stuck. In a tree, maybe? But I was too high up to tell. I looked down, and the houses looked like ants. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one in whatever I was in... or on... or whatever. There was a boy, a little bit taller than me, and he was wearing a black hood that shielded his face. He was lean, but not really thin like me. "Look down and see what we're on," he told me. _So it was 'on', _I thought._

_"I can't." I had a feeling that if I looked down to see what we were on, I would fall._

_"Why not?" _

_"I'll fall," I replied glumly._

_"No, you won't. Trust me. Do you trust me?" I don't know why, but I did. There was a connection to him, almost like a pull. I nodded and looked down. We were on an abnormally-high-and-wide telephone pole. But as I looked down, the telephone pole became shorter and shorter, soon it was low enough for me to step off. I was on safe ground. So was the boy, and he began walking away._

_"Wait," I called. No answer. "Who are you?" Still no reply. I ran up to him and pulled his hood down. He had shaggy straight black hair. I turned him around to see... Nico? "Nico?" Nico didn't answer, but just pulled his hood back up and continued walking away, leaving me in shock._

I woke up sweating. My bed covers were soaked, so I looked at the alarm clock. _Shit. _It read 7:30 AM. I didn't feel like getting up completely, so I threw my sheets in the hamper on my silver door handle. Then I took a spare set of them and put them on my bed. Soon I was under the covers again, trying to sleep. I did, and entered a welcomed, dreamless sleep.

**Nico POV**

I awoke the next morning to sounds coming from the hallway in front of my bedroom. I brought my sword, just in case. You never know. There could be a 12-foot-tall dragon-lizard thing lurking outside my door and I wouldn't know it. But when I opened the door, it was only Azrael walking to the elevator. When she saw me, she gave me a 'what are you looking at' look. I shook my head and followed her. She didn't seem too pleased with my sudden decision to go downstairs with her, which I didn't get. _Why does she hate me so much? I never did anything! _We reached the elevator, and I pressed the button. Hadyn was already in it, and smiled.

"Tired?" she asked me, referring to the dark circles under my eyes.

"Let's just say that I'm happy the week's over," I replied, a smile creeping up my face. Soon we were both smiling like idiots the whole way down to the kitchen. When the doors opened, the smile got wiped off our faces. Because there, Abbadon was getting scolded by Charnette. We all walked in, and John greeted us by asking if we wanted chocolate chips in our waffles.

Hadyn said, "What? Do you think we're going to say no?"

John chuckled lightly and said, "I thought so," and went back to putting the batter in the oven. We sat down, and had small talk. A few moments later waffles were in front of us. John said, "Since the electricity went out last night, we missed our family meeting. I would like to hold it now. All in favor." Everyone raised their hands. "All opposed." Everyone remained silent.

"He's the mayor," Hadyn whispered to me. _Well, that explained the huge mansion with some pretty pointless rooms._

"Alright, so let's get started," John began, "With some orange juice." He got up and pulled the OJ out of the fridge, placed it on the table, and started talking again. Charnette sat down at the table, leaving John to be the only one standing. "Now, you all know why Nico is here." All eyes turned to me. "He is a demigod, and is here to see if you are like him." Azrael rolled her eyes at this. "Is there something wrong, Azrael?" John gave a pointed look to his daughter. She shrugged, and he continued. "Now, in order for Nico to achieve his goal, we need you to help." John began handing out papers. Hadyn, sitting next to me, got one and it read 'Demigod Schedule'. I tried to read it, but John began talking again. "I'd like you to study this, because Nico will be leaving in two weeks, and he will probably have at least one of you going with him. Nico will show you around the camp, and you will spend most of the year there," John finally finished.

"How come I don't have one?" I asked.

"Because you can remember this. And because we ran out of paper," John said matter-of-factly. "So, you will be going to each and every one of their sports and clubs, and look for special abilities that are found in demigods. I am a Son of Zeus, so see if maybe they can make the weather change. We will run some tests today, to see if they have some abilities."

"Okay." There was something powerful about this man, something that made you want to impress and obey him.

**1 Hour Later**

We were all outside the house, by the pool. "Now everyone," John reminded, for about the fifteenth time, "If you can't do it, don't get frustrated."

Azrael groaned and said, "We know, Dad." Then it began. First up was Abbadon. His assignment was to make the sky turn gray. Abbadon closed his almost-charcoal eyes and took a deep breath. Next thing I knew, everything was darkened. I looked up and saw that not only was the sky gray, but it was almost black.

"Control it," John said. Abbadon cleared the sky, then tried again. This time, the sky became a hazy gray. That was when we heard the scream.

It was coming from the house next door, the one where I asked for a condom. We all ran over to see what the commotion was about. John knocked on the door, and the old lady answered. I hid behind Hadyn, considering last night's event.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Did you see the sky?! It just turned from clear to black and back again, and now it's gray!" the old lady shrieked in a shaky voice.

We all concealed our laughter, and John said, "It was probably just one of those freaky weather patterns."

The old lady nodded and said, "Thank you for coming over to see if I was okay, young man." John nodded, and the lady closed the door. We all burst out laughing, concealing nothing this time.

We walked back to the house and continued with out training. Azrael was next. "Try to make the clouds move in the other direction," John said, taking pity on the old woman.

Azrael did, not hesitating, and walked back to where she was standing before our second encounter with the old lady. John gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged. He let the matter drop and said, "Hadyn, you're up."

Hadyn stepped forward. Her assignment was to make an airplane appear, using the wind. She did so, and everyone clapped.

"Wow," John said. "That was the hardest one. Looks like you'll all be leaving with Nico. He still has to stay for around two weeks, but we can probably shorten it." We all walked back into the house and continued doing whatever we wanted.

But today was different. Because I could see something new inside Azrael. Hope?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! And, reviewers, especially if you're anonymous, do not criticize another reviewer. Altough I appreciate people sticking up for me, I don't appreciate two people getting into a review fight. This is supposed to be fun, so please, respect me and don't say anything about other authors. I need at least three reviews before I begin writing another chapter, so keep reviewing! And, as someone asked (Sorry, I can't remember your name) Azrael hates Nico because he's a demigod and she feels like she's not. She thinks demigods have perfect lives, and is jealous of them. In addition, Azrael, Hadyn, and Abbadon _are_ John's kids, as the summary states. Nico wouldn't be there if they weren't. He's there to see if John's (Who's a demigod) children are also demigods. And with that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Azrael's POV**

I felt... different. There was no other way to describe it. Just... different. As soon as I stepped up to make the clouds go together, I had felt...powerful. Like I had a say ion what happened to me. Like I could do anything. And that power built inside me, and then the clouds were moving together. And then I though of Nico, how hopeful he looked for me. But then, how he _knew. _He knew that I would be able to do it. And then I thought, _Maybe he didn't know that he knew, but I did._ I could see it in his eyes when no one else could. But it wasn't just his eyes. It was his being. I could tell that he knew, and it scared me.

It scared me to know that someone had faith in me.

**Nico POV**

The rest of the day went fairly normal, considering how we had found out that _all _of John's kids were demigods in one day when we were given two weeks to find out. Me, Hadyn, Azrael, and Abbadon had all been in the exercise room, hanging out, when we started to go to the kitchen. But when we got there, everything changed.

Because, right in the middle of the kitchen, was a Fury.

Hadyn screamed and jumped back, and Abbadon looked startled, as if not believing what was in front of him. Azrael, though, seemed to be the only one besides me who wasn't scared. She stood her ground and looked at the Fury as if it were something she just picked off her shoe.

"Give me the girl!" the Fury shrieked.

"In your dreams," I said, and stabbed it. The Fury dissolved in a puff of black smoke. When we could see again, it was nowhere to be found. Hadyn stared at where the Fury once stood, amazed that I had taken it down so easily. "You see, this is the type of stuff they will teach you at camp," I said to them. "Azrael, we need to get you to camp immediately. And I don't want to take any risks, so your siblings are coming, too. You'll be safe at Half-Blood Hill, because there is a magical border that stops monsters from getting in."

And, right on cue, John walked in and said, "Everything alright guys? I'm tired, so I'm just going to heat up some buffalo wings."

"John," I said, "A Fury was jsut here. It's gone n ow, but we have to get your children to vamp. Now. Like, right now."

John nodded understandingly. "I knew this would happen sooner of later. I just thought it would be the 'later' option."

We all piled into Charnette's purple minivan and sped away, to the train station. Being the mayor's kids, they had never been on a subway. It was a bad experience for them, and Hadyn kept complaining about the gum on her shoe. Soon we were finally in front od Half-Blood Hill.

I beckoned for everyone to follow me, and we stepped through the camp's magical borders.

**Azrael POV**

We walked up to a half-horse half-man thing and he and Nico began an intense conversation. I copuld only hear glimmers of the conversation like 'She doesn't know how powerful...' or 'We should watch...', and '... of great importance'. The conversation slowed to a stop and soon we were assigned a cabin. I kept watching Nico the whole way there. I don't know why, exactly. He looked like a part of this. This... magic. Like he belonged here. For the first time, Nico looked comfortable. _This must be his home most of the time. _He stopped in front of a door to an airy gray cabin. It looked elegant but detailed**(A/N: Sorry if there was a different explanation for Zeus's cabin in the book. I'm too lazy to look for it.)**.

"Everyone, come on in. Except you, Azrael." I gave him a curious look, and he motioned for me to walk with him.

I looked around and noticed for the first time that my dads wasn't there. "Where's my dad?"

"Wel, if you were listening, you would have heard me when I said that he was going home. Even though he's a demigod and can enter the camp, he has to go home."

I nodded knowingly. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Nico looked at me in a way that I'd never seen him look at me before. He looked so intense that it was expressionless. I couldn't help but think of the almost-dead roses that my mom had gotten from my dad. They were red towards the bottom, and fringed with black on the edges. It had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And then I knew why I had thought of the roses when I saw Nico. He was a rose that had started out like any other rose. But, as time grew on, while the other roses stayed the same, he turned a darker color. He was unque, just like those roses my mom never threw out, because they were an old memory. "You're powerful," he said. "Beinf a daughter of Zeus has its consequences." And then he looked away.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'powerful'? Why is it a bad thing? And why isn't Hadyn like me?"

"Well," Nico said, still not looking me in the eye, "You have extreme power, for some reason, we don't know why. There was a monster behind us on the subway and when you looked at him, he fled. For some reason, you have a lot of power. It s a bad thing, because a lot of monsters will want to kill you for. The rest of them will try to get you to go to their side. And you were the first born, right?"

"Right. But Abbadon and I are twins. I was only born, like, fifteen minutes before him."

"That's called fate. You're still the first born."

"But why me?" I questioned. There was so much I didn't know. That nobody knew. But I had a feeling that nobody _wanted _to know. Including me.

"Because you're special," he answered. And that changed everything.

Because he looked at me.

In the same way he did before.

Except now I could place what the expression was.

Love.

And he didn't have to kiss me, because I knew that he wanted to, and that was enough. I took a step forward, and pressed my lips to his. He dipped me. Yes, actual dippage. And I thought chivalry was dead.

He pulled away, and we walked back to the Zeus cabin. Holding hands.


End file.
